WAR-Islander
__TOC__ Map description An unbalanced attack vs. defense map which seemingly favors the Red team, which starts at a small base at the west of the map, with a bunch of ground vehicles and quick and easy access to the Prime Node. The Blue team, menawhile, starts in the fortified big base at the east, with turrets and quick access to many key items in the base. In between there's a big area with many barricades (preventing ground vehicles to enter to the fortified base) a high-ground base with a node which spawns a team of Raptors, and an isolated archipelago which can only be reached through air which holds the Redeemer. Link Setups * Regular: Both Power Cores are connected to the West Node. The Air Node is used as a Support node. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict This mission takes place in one of the only asymmetrical maps. The red team gets all the nodes and most vehicles while the blue team gets all the turrets and a 'less vulnerable' core. This map can be frustrating at first since the PowerCore is difficult to even find. The nodes are on your side of the map so getting the orb to them is pretty easy. Although you really only need the prime node, you'll also want the Air Node, which is pretty easy to maintain control of. Just fly the raptor over to the enemy base and circle around the back. Their core is on ground level literally on the back side of their base. (Fly behind their base and look west.) This level may be easy compared to many of the previous levels. The bots spawn far away with little means to reciprocate against you. If you're feeling malicious you can even take the time to kill their orb carrier with the shock rifle from the other side of the level. The ones who actually make it to you are usually preoccupied with attacking the node and make themselves easy targets. Even if they kill you, you respawn less than 10 seconds away with an orb.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Win this match to unlock the Advance Warning card. Tips and tricks * The best way for the Blue team to attack the Red base is to capture the Air Node in order to reach the Redeemer (they're provided an Orb for this purpose) and time both the weapon and the Shaped Charge to deny the Red team the ability to enter to the base with vehicles (the Turrets will do the rest of the work with the infantry). With support to the Orb carrier and the Raptors harassing the enemy vehicles, all that's left is to defend the Node (due to its closeness to the Power Core, this is a difficult task) while using the Redeemer and Shaped Charge to take the Red Core down. Trivia * Curiously, mission 3.2a.2a.4a.2b.3a.1 is presented as if it were the same as Mission 025. It even instructs you to use turrets, yet you are on the vehicle side and have no turrets, the Necris have not invaded, and you're fighting the Krall. Preview notes }} Gallery WAR-Islander-ConceptArt.jpg WAR-Islander-ConceptArt-2.jpg WAR-Islander-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Islander-PU-1.jpg WAR-Islander-PU-2.jpg WAR-Islander-PU-3.jpg WAR-Islander-PU-4.jpg External links and references See also * WAR-Islander_Necris